It's Never Too Late
by kaylastargirl
Summary: The room burst into applause, as the two boys kissed. Puck couldn't miss the way Rachel was watching him at the end of it all. "Maybe there is a chance for us after all." he thought as he went to congratulate Blaine.  Klaine and Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1, Blaine and Puck

**So this is my first multi-chapter fic. Or, well, I hope it will be multi-chapter. If you guys are interested in it anyway. If you don't ship Klaine or Puckleberry, then this isn't the fic for you. I understand that! However, I hope you will give it a shot.**

**The song I used is Sorry by Daughtry. I heard it and just imagined Puck and Blaine singing it together. I think they'd do amazing together.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 17 year old girl, therefore I'm pretty sure I don't own Glee. But! It's fun to borrow it for a while. (:**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson opened the door to William Mckinley High School, searching desperately for his boyfriend. It was Monday, and Kurt hadn't spoken to Blaine since Friday. Kurt was stubborn, and as much as it annoyed Blaine, he loved him all the more for it. Now Blaine couldn't even remember what they fought about, and wanted nothing more than to fix things. Unfortunately, the bell rang at that moment, and Blaine had to run to class, knowing he would see Kurt at Glee rehearsal. Blaine sighed, and began planning his apology number that he would sing to Kurt.<p>

Puck walked in to Glee rehearsal, a few minutes late, to see Rachel and Finn sitting in the back row, next to an upset looking Kurt. Normally, Puck wouldn't have paid them any attention, but lately, he'd been paying extra attention to one Rachel Berry. She was a good looking Jew. And they had a history. Right after his break up with Lauren, he was feeling very lonely, and he had to admit, he and Rachel had something at one point. Maybe they could have had something really special, if it hadn't been for her being so in love with Finn. "If only Rachel was single," he thought "Or Finn wasn't my boy." Puck sighed, and tried to get his thoughts away from Rachel by focusing on the words the newest member, Blaine was saying.

"Hey, Puck, can I borrow you for a minute?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Sure man, what do you need?"

"Well, I need to apologize to Kurt for my behavior... and I need help. I want to sing to him, and I have a great song, but I'm going to need your rock voice and vibe for it."

"Oh yeah, I'll help!"

Blaine took a deep breath, and looked directly at Kurt.

"Kurt, I've been an idiot. And I am so sorry. I want you to know it. So, I hope this song gets it through to you. Puck, if you're ready."

Blaine closed his eyes and Puck played the opening notes.

_Will you listen to my story?  
>It'll just be a minute<br>How can I explain?_

_What ever happened here_  
><em>Never meant to hurt you<em>  
><em>How could I cause you so much pain?<em>

_When I say I'm sorry_  
><em>Will you believe me?<em>  
><em>Listen to my story<em>  
><em>Say you wont leave me<em>  
><em>When I say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Can you forgive me?<em>  
><em>When I say I'll always be there<em>  
><em>Will you believe<em>  
><em>Will you believe me?<em>

Blaine couldn't help but notice the way Kurt's eyes filled with tears, and the way Kurt couldn't take his eyes from him. Collecting himself, he started the nest verse, eyes already filling with tears.

_All the words that I come up with  
>They're like gasoline on flames<br>There's no excuse  
>No explaination<br>Believe me  
>If I could I'd undo what I did wrong<br>I'd give away all that I own_

_When I say I'm sorry_  
><em>Will you believe me?<em>  
><em>Listen to my story<em>  
><em>Say you wont leave me<em>  
><em>When I say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Can you forgive me?<em>  
><em>When I say I'll always be there<em>  
><em>Will you believe<em>  
><em>Will you believe me?<em>

Puck joined in, watching Rachel watching Kurt and Blaine. He knew she wanted what they had, and he knew he could give it to her.

_If I told you  
>I've been cleaning my soul<br>And if I promised you  
>I'll regain control<br>Will you open your door  
>And let me in?<br>Take me for who I am  
>And not for who I've been?<em>

_Who I've been..._

_When I say I'm sorry_  
><em>Will you believe me?<em>  
><em>Listen to my story<em>  
><em>Say you wont leave me<em>  
><em>When I say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Can you forgive me?<em>  
><em>When I say I'll always be there<em>  
><em>Will you believe?<em>

_When I say I'm sorry_  
><em>(When I say I'm sorry)<em>  
><em>When I say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>(When I say I'm sorry)<em>  
><em>When I say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Can you forgive me?<em>  
><em>When I say I'll always be there<em>  
><em>Will you believe?<em>

Blaine finished his song, staring at Kurt with tears in his eyes, smiling hopefully. Kurt stood and ran into Blaine's arms, laughing.

"Of course I forgive you, Blaine! I love you so much. Thank you."

The room burst into applause, as the two boys kissed. Puck couldn't miss the way Rachel was watching him at the end of it all. "Maybe there is a chance for us after all." he thought as he went to congratulate Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2, Kurt

**So, this is a really short chapter. But this idea has been going through my mind, and today in Financial Lit, I just couldn't take it anymore, it needed to be written. My teacher had no idea that I wasn't playing attention to her talking about debt, but rather was typing away at this little chapter. It's not much, but it's all Kurt! I hope I did his justice. I love me some Kurt Hummel.**

**The song is Thanks To You by Tyler Collins. Listen to it(: It's beautiful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I can only dream.**

* * *

><p><p>

Mr. Schue stood as the boys took their seats.

"Blaine, without knowing it, you have introduced our assignment for the week. Everyone in this room has something they want to say to someone else. So I want you to say it the best way you know how, in song. I want you to put it all out there, and say it."

Kurt sighed, and began to think. There were so many things he wanted to say to so many people. Blaine, to say that he loved him and that he would never say goodbye. Rachel, that they were going to make it. Mr. Schue, that he forgives him for not looking out for him. Finn, a thank you for being a great brother. Mercedes, that he's there for her no matter what. To everyone else, that everything would be okay in the end. He just didn't know who he wanted to say everything to. These people were his family, and he wanted them to know how much they meant to him. Suddenly, he knew what he was going to do.

As the two boys walked into the room, Kurt was nervous. He knew what he was going to say, what he was going to sing. He just didn't know how they would react.

"Alright guys! Who's got something they'd like to say?" Mr. Schue said, looking around. Kurt took a deep breath, and raised his hand. Shocked, Mr. Schue said "Alright, Kurt, you're up."

Shaking, Kurt stood up. "Why am I so nervous?" he thought. "I love to perform. It must be that I'm scared of their reactions."

Kurt collected himself, and looked at the group. "I want to say this to all of you. Thank you, for being so supportive of me this year. Of me and Blaine. It means so much to me. You guys are my family, and I love you guys. The fact that you're so... okay with me being gay, just means the world to me. So, thank you."

Kurt looked toward the band, and as they began to play, he fell into the attitude of a performer. This, performing, was where he belonged. And in this room is where he loved to be, surrounded by these people. Realizing this, he opened his mouth to sing.

_Thank you for teaching me how to love  
>Showing me what the world means<br>What I've been dreamin' of  
>And now I know, there is nothing that I could not do<br>Thanks to You_

_For teaching me how to feel  
>Showing me my emotions<br>Letting me know what's real  
>From what is not<br>What I've got is more that I'd ever hoped for  
>And a lot of what I hope for is<br>Thanks to you_

_No mountain, no valley  
>No time, no space<br>No heartache, no heartbreak  
>No fall from grace<br>Can't stop me from believing  
>That my love will pull me through<br>Thanks to You_

_(Oh There's)There's no mountain, no valley  
>No time, no space<br>No heartache, no heartbreak  
>No fall from grace<br>Can't stop me from believing  
>That my love will see me through<br>Thanks to You  
>Thanks to You<em>

_For teaching me how to live  
>Putting things in perspective<br>Showing me how to give  
>And how to take<br>No mistake  
>We were put here together<br>And if I breakdown  
>Forgive me but it's true<br>That I'm aching with the love I feel inside  
>Thanks to You<br>Thanks to you_

"Thank you guys. You are all amazing" Kurt said, as he grinned. He saw Rachel was crying, and then suddenly, she was on her feet, hugging him. Then, everyone was.

"I love you, boo." Britt whispered in his ear. Kurt was surrounded by people who loved him, and he couldn't help but feel that it's never to late to find your true friends, and finally feel accepted.


	3. Chapter 3, Football

**So sorry that I haven't updated this in almost TWO MONTHS! I have to blame my writers block! This isn't long, but it's leading up to some good stuff I have planned, so I hope you like it. Credit to my sister/beta idontlookihunt for the help with this chapter. Check out her stuff, if you like Castle/Glee. She writes them both! It's great! (: This was not the original direction I was going to go with the Klaine fight, but I had to do it. I mean, Sebastian is a great character, villian, thing And I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Plus it worked perfectly with what I wanted. Forgive me, please!**

**Check out my tumblr if you Ship Klaine! Or well, anything Glee really. kaylastargirl (dot) tumblr (dot) com and check out my sisters, idontlook-ihunt (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Glee. However I wish I did! Then I would be AWESOME! And we don't know much about football, we both play tennis and are musicians, not football enthusiasts. **

* * *

><p>Puck watched from the bench as the game went on. Third quarter and he had yet to play, Coach Beiste was trying something new by not putting him in this game, just to see how they did. Well, it was working alright. They were tired, but that didn't make Puck feel better. He's been hoping to impress Rachel, even though she was with Finn. Speaking of.. he looked up to the stands over his shoulder to see Rachel bouncing up and down in her seat as Finn ran the ball down the field, Blaine and Kurt next to her, just as excited.<p>

The group of people in the stands gasped as Finn was tackled to the ground after what Puck had to admit was a great play. Finn had intercepted the ball from the ten yard line, and managed to get to the thirty-five, breaking away from two tackles. It was no wonder that his step-brother and girlfriend were so excited when Finn stood up, getting pats on the back from the eleven other members of the team.

The quarter finished, and the team came to the sidelines, looking at Coach Beiste.

"Finn, I want you to sit out this quarter, Sam, you'll be playing Quarterback." She told them as Finn took off his helmet and Sam stood up from his spot next to Puck.

About twenty-minutes later, the game had finished and Mckinley won, 27-21. Puck watched as Finn walked over to the stands to where his "family" was sitting, he watched as Finn gave them all a high-five, and then started his walk to the locker-rooms, about three cheerios following him. Puck looked quickly back up to the stands, noticing that Rachel didn't look exactly happy about it. He watched her put her bag over her shoulder and walk out of the stadium with Kurt and Blaine.

He knew that he was being a bad friend by being so crazy about his ex-best friends girlfriend, especially after everything that had happened during Sophomore year with Quinn, but he supported that whatever the heart wanted it wanted, or something like that. He didn't remember exactly what the saying was, even though it was said about every time he heard a group of girls talking about wanting to go out with their best friends boyfriends. The statement was accurate, however, Puck just new that it probably shouldn't be. And he should NOT be wanting Rachel right now. But he did.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked into Breadstix that night, still excited about the McKinley victory. As the two sat down at their table, Kurt's face became serious. He took a deep breath and began speaking.<p>

"Blaine, we need to talk about this. We fought, but we need to talk about it if we truly want to move past it." Blaine nodded.

"Where do we start, Kurt?"

"Well, let's start at the beginning. Why did we fight in the first place?

Blaine knew. Of course he knew. He just wanted to hear Kurt say what he did wrong.

"Blaine... I just was jealous. You went out and hung out with another guy, who is gay. I'm not normally the jealous type, but when it's... when it's him, I just can't compete. He's so attractive and confident and he really likes you. I know I'm amazing, but he's a Warbler! I can't... I just can't compete with that. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

"Kurt, you know that Sebastian means nothing to me. I LOVE you. I am in awe of your talent, beauty, and your grace. You are so amazing, Kurt Hummel, and I love you. I will NEVER leave you for Sebastian Smythe. I swear it."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, took his hand across the table, and smiled. "I love you too, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p>Rachel waited outside the locker room for Finn to come out. She couldn't help but feel like she was going to lose him to Quinn. Again. It was always her who messed things up with him. She thought back to all the times Quinn had come between them, the beautiful blonde girl, who, as much as it hurt Rachel to admit, was a good singer. No where near as good as herself, but she was good.<p>

"Rachel?"  
>Rachel turned around to see Finn and Puck staring at her. She ran to Finn, hugging him ."Hey, Finn! Hi Noah. Great job tonight Finn! I'm so proud of you!"<p>

Finn laughed, and kissed her. "What were you thinking about so deeply, Rach? You were just staring at the stars. What were you thinking?"

Rachel smiled "Um.. You." Which wasn't a lie, was it?

Finn blushed a little, and took her hand. "Come on, let's go get some food. Coming, Puck?"

"Oh, yeah dude. Sure." He followed to the car, wishing desperately Rachel had been thinking of him, instead.


End file.
